


Flowers and Bowties

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Derek Can Tie a Bow Tie, Doctor Who References, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Pining Derek Hale, bow ties, stiles is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: “But why am I doing this for YOU.”“Well…Peter showed us a few pictures of L’il Derek and you looked just so dashing with the bow tie.”“I was 6, Stiles. I wasn’t dashing.”“You were adorable.”Derek didn’t respond.





	Flowers and Bowties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiccinDylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/gifts), [paintedrecs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedrecs/gifts), [literaryoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/gifts), [midnightselphie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightselphie/gifts).



> Just needed a little fluff after a long day. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are my life blood!

“Refresh my memory. WHY am I doing this for you again?” Derek grumbled through gritted teeth as he undid the knot for the fifth time because it wasn’t sitting right. It would probably help if Stiles would actually just stand still for a moment or two to let him complete the favour Stiles asked of him.

“Because bow ties are cool?”

Derek rolled his eyes. He’d been dragged into watching a few episodes of Doctor Who after one of the last pack meetings, and he then binge watched everything he could within a matter of days. Bless the secret Netflix account. Stiles and he had only just watched the episode where Matt Smith’s Doctor had declared the same sentiment. 

“But why am I doing this for YOU.”

“Well…Peter showed us a few pictures of L’il Derek and you looked just so dashing with the bow tie.”

“I was 6, Stiles. I wasn’t dashing.”

“You were adorable.”

Derek didn’t respond.

“Besides. He told us that you learned how to tie them when you were four. I’ve worn the clip on ones and I look good okay.”

Derek would never admit that Stiles pulled it off quite nicely. He’d seen Stiles in the distance wearing one when he thought no-one was around. The way it bobbed as he swallowed gave Derek certain feeling that he would never fess up to, to anyone. Let alone Stiles. 

Shaking out the strip of cloth, Derek started again. It was so much easier tying it on himself, but transferring a bowtie to someone else wasn’t as easy as a Windsor know or something similar. Fingers deceptively nimble, he started the process again. 

“But why is it suddenly after 6 episodes of Doctor Who and Torchwood that you want to wear one right now?”

“I’m going to go and ask someone out after we’re done here and I want to look my best.”

Sixth attempt ended in failure. Schooling his expression, especially as he was only a few inches from Stiles face, he kept his expression neutral.

“I see. And what’s he like? Or she?”

Stiles bisexuality was just a simple matter of course for him. It was right up there as just part of his person, like his moles were, or his smile. Of course Stiles being Stiles, he wasn’t having the greatest luck with dating, but he was turning all his ‘would be paramours’ into friends. True to form, most of them were supernatural beings of some form or another. 

“He. This time.”

Derek had an easier time when Stiles was pursuing a girl. It was difficult to feel a pang of annoyance or, if he were being honest with himself, jealousy, if Stiles wasn’t pursuing another guy. Last boyfriend he’d had, it was a lucky thing Derek was in Beacon Hills and Stiles was at Quantico. 

“What’s he like?”

“He’s awesome. He’s smart, and hot and hasn’t tried to murder me yet, which…given what happened with the last guy I dated, is a HUGE step up.”

“Supernatural?”

“Yes. I am a magnet for weird, and I’ve made my peace with that. But Der…he treats me really well. Always looks out for me. Most of my friends get along with him. Pretty sure my Dad wouldn’t be completely opposed to me dating him.”

Derek smirked. The Sheriff was definitely a bit particular on who his only child brought home. Smiling, though every word Stiles spoke was like a knife in the heart, he could tell that Stiles was beside himself delighted. So he smiled, and hid the fact that Stiles was describing someone who wasn’t at all like him. The Sheriff, for one, would shoot him on principle if he so much as glanced at Stiles affectionately let alone ACTUALLY being affectionate with him.

“Did I mention he’s hot too? Muscles, and tall, and creamy delicious skin I just want to lay myself out on like a lizard on a rock.

Derek focussed on the task at hand, and while blocking out Stiles’ voice, managed to throw together the perfectly tied bowtie. Smiling at his handy work, Derek nodded once and declared it a job well done.

“There you go. All dressed up and ready to go.”

Stiles looked down and beamed at him.

“And Stiles. He’d be an idiot to say no.”

Cranking up the wattage, Derek watched Stiles bounce out of the loft, taking the sunshine with him. As the door rolled closed, Derek deflated against the couch. He would sooner face down an entire pack of rabid Alphas than tell Stiles how he felt. The soul crushing rejection he’d likely face wouldn’t be worth the risk. He knew Stiles considered him a friend, as was evidenced by their marathon sessions of TV, and the almost daily emails, and constant texting while he was away at training. And for Derek, that would be enough. That HAD to be enough, because he didn’t see himself making that leap to talking to Stiles.

Besides. He was on his way out to make some other guy’s dreams come true.

After cleaning up the containers of Chinese they’d polished off, as well as putting the furniture back where it usually sat, he looked at the clock. That successfully killed a half hour. Making the mental note to order double pot stickers next time, he grabbed a beer from the fridge, lamenting the days when he was human and therefore able to get drunk. 

Sitting down on the couch, he sat back, and put his feet up. Grabbing the remote for his TV, he flicked through to find something to watch. There was always the next season of Torchwood…

There was a firm knocking on the door. Sighing, he rolled off the couch. He’d thrown the lock so he couldn’t just holler at them to come in. If they were here to fight, they wouldn’t have knocked. Throwing the door open, Stiles stood there with a sheepish look on his face.

“Forget something?”

He was trying to be happy. He really was.

Slowly, Stiles brought his arm out from behind his back. In his hand was a bouquet of Lilies and Daisies.

“Mr. Hale. I was wondering if you’d do me the pleasure, of allowing me to escort you to the movies, at a time that would be agreeable to you.”

Derek was, for once in his life, utterly speechless.

“I thought you were asking out that guy you were talking about.”

Stiles smiled an nodded.

“I am. I just couldn’t do it without having flowers. See. I didn’t know what type of flowers you liked, but I know that you always buy lilies on your Mom’s birthday, and daisies on Laura’s, so I figured those would be a safe bet.”

Handing the flowers over, Derek couldn’t help but smile. In truth, he didn’t have a favourite flower, but the fact that Stiles had paid attention.

“Yes. Tonight. Tonight would be a good night for a movie Mr. Stilinski. It would be an honour to accept.”

Stiles stood there, grinning like an idiot, and blushing. Taking Derek’s hand, he kissed the back of it, and backed away to the elevator.

“I’ll pick you up at 8.”

Derek smiled and nodded, looking at the back of his hand. After the elevator whisked Stiles away, he went back into his apartment. Running up stairs, he put the flowers in water, next to a two piece picture frame, holding pictures of him Mom and sister. 

“Mom…I have a date!”


End file.
